


Once upon a time

by Pwarktrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just fluff, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwarktrash/pseuds/Pwarktrash
Summary: Two teens and one secret town.





	Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this one-shot as my best friend's birthday gift.

Once upon a time there was a big town in somewhere in this planet. No one outsider knew where it was except this man who told it’s the whereabouts to his daughter Ellen. She promised not to tell anyone about it and keep the secret safe, she was ready to take the secret with her to the grave. One day her father wanted her to find the town for him since his body couldn’t take the journey anymore. She promised to find the town and she planned leaving as soon as possible. 

 

After two weeks Ellen was packing only things what she would need there on the journey to a small bag. Her father gave her some food and a big water bottle with her also he handed small pocket knife for her to use if needed. She put them in the bag between her clothes and hugged her father before lifting the bag on her shoulder. They smiled for the last time and she was going to turn around to leave but her father held her still for a second. 

“Live happily in there” he said to her and hugged her for the last time before letting her go.

And that’s how her mission to find the town began.

 

Her father had told it was in north so she prepared a compass in her bag. The trip wasn’t easy. It was full of dangers and other obstacles on the way. She was persistent to find the place so she didn’t give up even if she was all alone walking in the middle of nowhere. Once in a while she stopped if there was a river or lake near for her to fulfill her bottle. Her father had prepared food for her for a few days and one day it had finished. She was in the woods so she sat down on a rock getting more and more hungry as time passed by. She had a lot of water but it didn’t make the hunger go away.

“Is she the one?” she suddenly heard a whisper somewhere near her. She turned around frantically trying to find the source of the sound.

“Shut up Jeno!” another voice whispered and there could be a soft smacking voice heard.

“Ouch that hurt you know!” the first voice said on a normal voice. Ellen located the voices coming from the big bush on her right side a bit further away from her. She stood up and grabbed a stone from the ground and lifted it beside her head before sneaking closer. She was being as silent as she could and as she was close enough she moved the bush so she saw two boys sitting there arguing quietly. The other boy who had caramel colored hair made eye contact with Ellen and shut up. He poked the raven haired boy’s shoulder as he kept looking at Ellen. The raven boy looked up too and got quiet really quickly.

 

They scrambled quickly on their feet and Ellen turned her gaze upwards to their faces. The slightly taller but smaller boy with caramel hair glanced at the muscular raven boy before gazing at Ellen again. He tilted his head and examined her carefully unintentionally making her a little bit uncomfortable. She shifted on her feet and the raven boy noticed that.

“Nana stop staring at her” he mumbled to the ‘Nana’ guy and that made him break his stare. 

 

“The prophecy was right Nono. She indeed is beautiful but is she enough to fulfill her task on it?” the ‘Nana’ boy said and turned to Nono guy.

“I’m pretty sure she can do it” he said to Nana. I was looking at them in confusion since they seemed to know me when I saw these boys for the first time in my life. 

“Oh right how rude of us. My name is Na Jaemin and he is Lee Jeno” the caramel haired boy said cheerfully with his surprisingly deep voice as he pointed at the other boy while talking. I just nodded slowly since it would have been necessary to introduce myself as they knew me already.

“How do you know me?” I asked in deep confusion as I flickered my gaze between them. I saw them glancing at each other before looking at me.

“We can’t tell you now, but if you follow us we will lead you to secret town you were looking for. Am I right?” Jeno said and raised his brow after. I nodded even slower and Jaemin smiled even brighter.

“Great let’s get going so we can get there before dinner!” he said and hurried us to move.

 

We had walked for a while and I was getting tired already but Jeno and Jaemin insisted that the town was close. I was walking behind Jaemin but suddenly he stopped making me bump on his back and gasp out of surprise.

“We’re here!” he exclaimed as he turned around and looked down to me. I looked past him but I only saw a huge stone wall in front of us. I glanced at him in confusion before looking at Jeno who was beside me. Jeno chuckled and whispered something to Jaemin.

“Oh right I forgot she’s different. Sorry cutie but close your eyes” Jaemin said letting his flirt show but Jeno elbowed his side so he glared at him before continuing. I looked at him intently before closing my eyes. I didn’t know what was happening as Jaemin started mumbling some words with Jeno soon joining him.

“Silvestrium murum magnum. Aperiesque ostium introisse clam beatum valle silva ineamus nomine Dei.” they mumbled under their breaths and I couldn’t help but glance at them under my lashes. They were indeed handsome like that but that wasn’t what I paid attention. Behind them the stone wall started glowing and light blue whirl appeared on it before it changed to big wooden double doors. I gasped in surprise and stared at the door before Jaemin snapped his fingers in front of my face. I turned my gaze back to them with my mouth open.

“Close your mouth or else bug might fly in” Jeno said and closed my mouth with his fingers gently. I felt the heat rising on my cheeks but I turned my face away from them and looked at the doors.

“Shall we enter the secret town, my lady?” Jaemin asked as he bowed comically before offering his arm for me to take. Jeno also appeared on my other side and offered his arm too. I flushed as I snaked my hands around their arms and they both smiled for me before pushing the doors open.

 

Bright light erupted from the doorway making me squint my eyes and turn my gaze away a little bit. When I saw properly again there was beautiful scenery before me. We stood on a grass field and a valley opened below us. The field was full of different flowers and colors. There was blue, yellow, red, purple, green and pink. My mouth hung open from the surprise and as I turned my gaze towards the pretty little town down in the valley. It wasn’t really big town but also not too small. Just perfect. 

“Let’s go Ellen!” Jeno shouted before running off and Jaemin tugged me with him making me run too. 

 

When we saw the first buildings on the edges of the town I was in awe. The houses were built from light brown wood and decorated with all different carvings and paintings. Little by little the houses got closer to each other and small roads appeared between them. Children were running around and giggling cutely together while adults did their own things. Jaemin kept tugging me with him as he sneaked between people expertly. Some people were looking at me but they kept their distance and minded their own business. After a while Jaemin stopped behind Jeno making me bump my forehead on his back again. 

“Can’t you at least warn me when you’re going to stop?” I mumbled as I rubbed my forehead. Jaemin smiled apologetically but pulled me between them. When I looked up I saw a gorgeous small house before me. It was two-storied house built from the same light brown wood every other house was too and the roof was coated with royal red colored tiles making it have that luxury feeling. The door was simple brown with gold colored hinges and welcoming doormat before it also the windows were big and I saw the white curtains inside. 

“This is where we live” Jaemin said and I turned my gaze to him.  

“This is such a lovely house!” I exclaimed and smiled at them. But then I realized.

“Wait. You live together?” I noticed Jaemin getting shy from the question what seemed unusual from his behaviour a while ago but Jeno’s eyes turned crescents as he smiled.

“Yes we do. Actually we have been living together for many years by now” he answered and I nodded to that.

“Shall we go in?” Jeno asked and Jaemin and I nodded before we entered the building.

 

“This is so pretty!” I said as soon as I had gotten a step inside. The floor was wood painted grey with walls being light making the not so big kitchen look bigger. The counters were white with black marble overlay. The shelves were in the same colors and the table was off-white. 

“Let’s go on a tour!” Jaemin shouted, back to his usual self. When they lead me to the other room downstairs as in small living room I was in awe again. The floor was light brown wood with light grey walls while most of the furniture was off-white. I noticed a brown bookshelf against the wall with many books on it. 

“You like to read?” I asked as I looked at the books. 

“Not really much but sometimes when we have time between our work” Jaemin said and lead me towards the brown stairs. 

Upstairs was just as beautiful as downstairs. There opened a hallway right when we got up the stairs. There was four doors in total two at one side of the hallway. It was colored in the same colors what were used downstairs making it match. Jeno opened the first door from the left and went in with Jaemin and I trailing behind. 

“This is unfortunately the only bathroom of our house but it shouldn’t be a problem am I right?” he questioned and I nodded not getting what he meant by that. The bathroom was average size and it amazed me how there was a white bathtub at the end. The counters were coated brown wood on top of white wooden cabinets. 

Next Jaemin opened the first door from the right. 

“This is my room” he said as he let me in. I gazed around in the neat room and saw there was only one masterbed against the light pink wall, made neatly with small nightstand beside it. Also there was white wardrobe in the corner with small table beside it. 

“I like your room” I said and smiled brightly to him as he smiled back and lead us out.

  
Jeno was already on the last door on the right side with troubled look.    
“Sorry but my room is a bit messy right now” he mumbled and looked at his feet like a child. Jaemin scoffed beside me and crossed his arms against his chest.

“Lee Jeno didn’t I tell you to clean it. I told you to do it two weeks ago!” Jaemin scolded him and Jeno smiled sheepishly to him. 

“You sound like a mother” I said to Jaemin and he turned to me. 

“Well I wouldn’t want to be that rascal’s mother” he said making Jeno speechless and I giggled.

“You are just being mean now” Jeno mumbled before entering his room. Jaemin lead me to enter after him and the room was messy. The walls were light gray and the floor was light brown. But the floor was covered in clothes and other things. For example I could spot some books, pens and lotion tubes laying there and Jeno was embarrassed. His bed was undone and wardrobe opened and clothes sticking out. His table was coated in papers and pens so the table itself was hard to spot. 

“It’s okay Jeno. You don’t need to clean just for me” I reassured and Jaemin mumbled under his breath. 

“He was supposed to clean a few weeks ago already” I elbowed his side and he glared at me before doing that back to me.

“Jaemin we still have to show the last room” Jeno said and Jaemin made ‘ah’ sound remembering it himself too.

 

We stood before the last door and Jaemin patted my shoulder.

“I cleaned this yesterday and Jeno tried to help but made more mess with dumping trash on the floor. 

“It was an accident!” Jeno defended himself as he pushed the door open. 

I stepped in with chuckle to see baby blue walls and white floor. The room was the same size as two earlier but the light colors made it look more spacious. The bed was made neatly with blue blankets and pillow cases while the wardrobe was the same light brown as the house. The table was light brown decent sized with some books on it. 

“So whose this room is?” I asked oblivious. 

“It’s yours” I heard Jeno say behind me and I turned around in shock.

“Mine? But I can’t just live here. I.. You.. We just met and.. Why are you being so nice to me?” I asked as I gazed at them feeling a bit suspicious. 

“We feel like you’re nice person and we know that you-” Jaemin elbowed Jeno as he was about to say something. Jaemin gazed at me with stern look.

“Ellen take a shower and change to the clothes in the wardrobe then come downstairs. We will discuss one thing first” he said before dragging Jeno out. When the door closed I heard Jaemin scolding Jeno.  _ ‘We aren’t supposed to tell her yet. You are lucky I stopped you. What would he have said if she had ran away after that?’  _

Tell me what? Who is the ‘he’ they are talking about? Why would I run away?

I opened the closet doors to find clothes in different colors but somehow they were all in my size. I took some jeans and sweatshirt with me to the bathroom. 

 

I took a quick but warm shower and changed to the clothes after that. I found hairbrush on the cabinet and looked around quickly to see if anyone would see. I didn’t know who owned the brush so I just quickly brushed it through my hair. After I was done I put it down on it’s original place so no trace was left behind. I put the towel I had used in the laundry basket and exited the bathroom towards the stairs. As I got down the stairs I noticed Jaemin and Jeno conversating quietly at the dining table sitting opposite from each other. As soon as they noticed me they got silent and smiled at me.    
“We have work today but you can come along with us if you want” Jeno said and I nodded my head not knowing what else to do.    
“Okay then let’s get going so we won’t be late. You can eat when we get there” Jaemin clapped his hands a little bit and went to grab his bag before leaving. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


We were walking between people at the town center where everyone was preparing for the upcoming day. Storekeepers opened their shops looking forward to the day as everyone seemed to be there. Suddenly the crowd got wild and Jeno and Jaemin pulled me quickly backwards like everyone did too. I was going to ask what was going on but one person already told me.   
“The king is coming!” I turned to face Jeno as he just looked forward so I turned to Jaemin. He instead smiled at me and turned my head so I saw royal carriage making it’s way through the crowd. It was pure white with silver decorations without any roof on it so the king was seen perfectly. He was smiling cheerfully to everyone and waved at kids making them smile and wave at him back. I looked at the king in awe. His bangs styled neatly so his forehead was showing and making his seagull like eyebrows stand out. His broad smile and bright eyes made him look friendly as he greeted everyone as he passed by. When the carriage got on our spot he made eye contact with me making me flustered by his intense gaze. Jaemin tapped me on my shoulder as the carriage passed by making me look at him. I glanced back to the king quickly but they saw it.    
“Ohh did our little Ellen gain a crush?” Jeno asked teasingly lifting his brow as he elbowed me softly. Jaemin smirked at me after glancing at the carriage too.    
“I suppose the king got interested too” he whispered making Jeno and I both turn towards there only to see the king turning his head back forward. I punched Jaemin on his shoulder carefully when he smirked at me.   
“Shut up, why would king like me?” I mumbled feeling flustered by everything.    
“Sorry but we really need to go or we will be late!” Jeno said quickly before pulling us with him.

* * *

 

  
  
  
  


I was gazing around in awe. Did I really get in the town what was so well hidden and only my dad knew about it outside of the town? Everything was built detail by detail with care and made sure everything looks perfect. Everyone looked so happy as they did their chores cheerfully chatting together with kids running around giggling. I saw the buildings got some space between them now as we went towards the edge of the town. I had been looking around me but not at all forward and when I did look forward my mouth hung open. There stood huge castle proudly with shining windows and light creamy colored tiled walls. Beside the stunning white gates stood a few guards chatting together lively as we walked closer and now I was able to see those big windows and white balconies way above us. I looked at Jeno and Jaemin in confusion of why we were there. It was really new to me since I had grown up in normal family in normal house. The guards noticed us coming and they silenced themselves as they waited for us to go closer for them to see us better.    
“Oh Jaemin and Jeno! Sir Lee told us to tell you to go to his office when you arrive” other guard with black parted hair said. They nodded and bowed to them a bit before pushing me to move in the inner ward. 

 

The stone path lead us into a huge garden with hundreds of flowers around and butterflies flying around making the yard look even more lively.    
“Why didn’t you say you work for the king?” I asked as I gazed around and saw pure white fountain in the middle of the garden and some light brown benches beside it.    
“Well you didn’t ask” Jeno said and strolled between the flower bushes and cherry trees towards the main entrance of the castle ever so casually what made it sure that it wasn’t his first time there.    
“Come. King is waiting for us” Jaemin said and pulled my sleeve making me follow him. I gulped a little bit getting nervous as I followed them as they walked quickly in the paths and greeting some other staff members as they passed by, going towards the main doors in hurry.    
“Is he going to be mad if you’re late?” I asked making Jeno chuckle.   
“I wouldn’t say he gets mad but you will see” he said letting me be confused all on my own.

* * *

 

  
  


We had entered the castle and I was awestruck by the bright creamy colored hallways and professional paintings on the walls as maids scurried past us from time to time. Suddenly they stopped so quickly that I again bumped on Jaemin’s back.    
“Can’t you at least warn me when you are stopping?” I mumbled as I rubbed my forehead. They didn’t answer me but instead knocked on the white door before them.   
“This is the king’s office” Jaemin said making me get nervous again.   
“Couldn’t I maybe wait here? You don’t need me there right?” I asked and they both looked at me smirking before pulling me into the room making me stumble a little bit before getting my composure back.   
“You are late” I heard new voice saying from the opposite part of the room. I peeked at there from behind Jaemin and Jeno using them as my shield. It was the same man from the carriage who I assume is the king. He was indeed handsome with that messy black hair, seagull like eyebrows and shining dark brown eyes.   
  


“Who’s this?” I noticed the king was looking at me when he spoke again. I got flustered under his curious stare while Jeno pushed me carefully forward making me look at him surprisedly.    
“Her name is Ellen. You know her father” Jeno said as he held his hand against my back so I couldn’t back off. I heard the king murmuring my name quietly before smiling softly. He hid it again with his curious stare as he looked at all of us.   
“Why is she with you though?” he asked again.    
“We found her from the forest and showed the way here” Jaemin said making the king look at him before nodding.    
“You may go do your duties now. I’ll see you later” when the king said the last part it felt like he was talking only to me as he looked into my eyes. I noticed Jeno and Jaemin bowed their heads as they turned around making me bow my head hurriedly and follow them quickly to not be left alone with the king. As I left I felt the king’s eyes burning on my back until I closed the door carefully after me.

* * *

 

  
  


Jaemin and Jeno had left me alone as they needed to actually work so they told me I was free to explore around. I was wandering around the castle until I reached one light brown door. Every other doors were white so this sparked up my curiosity. I tried the handle and noticed it wasn’t locked. As I opened the door I slipped in after making sure nobody noticed me. The room was dimly lit as I walked against the walls trying to find the light switch. When the light finally came in, the room turned out to be too beautiful to be lived in. The walls were light creamy colored with golden patterns on it with white floor and ceiling. There was big crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Huge pure white bed with small bedside tables on the both sides of it. Opposite from it was cream colored wardrobe with huge mirrors beside it and one door leading somewhere. I decided to open the door the get to know it was private bathroom with everything you would ever need. 

When I went back to the room I noticed one old dresser under the huge window making it look so small. It was clear that it had already seen it’s best days with the reddish brown paint crumbling off and scratches being everywhere but still it had found the place in the most beautiful room of this castle. I stroked over it carefully as I admired it’s old beauty.   
  


“I see you found my room” I heard from the door as I whipped my head around really quickly before widening my eyes.    
“I.. I’m sorry for getting in here your majesty. I.. I will just go now” I stuttered as I saw his perfect figure standing there before I hurried to the door and going out of the room. Only to be stopped my firm hand gripping my arm making me gulp.    
“Don’t call me ‘your majesty’ it makes me feel so old” the king said as he turned me around, having small pout forming on his lips what made me scream internally over his cuteness.   
“Then what should I call you?” I asked quietly while he eyed me now more closer.   
“Call me Mark” he said.

* * *

  
  


After that we had spent many hours just sitting on his bed and talking about everything between the earth and sky. Even if we had known for only that short amount of time we just clicked together like we had known for many years. I got to know he was a few years older than me and that he was crowned as king a year ago when his father decided so. 

 

“You can’t even imagine how many girls dad has brought here from other kingdoms for me to decide my queen but I don’t want any of them. I want to marry out of love and not just because I had to decide and now dad said that he is going to decide that soon” he said as he rested his back against the headboard while I sat with my legs crossed opposite of him.    
“I don’t even know why he is so rushed to get me married and mom can’t even say anything against him even though she said that I could decide myself who I want to marry. They don’t even live here anymore so why bother. I can manage on my own” he huffed and stared the ceiling looking frustrated.    
“Maybe he is just worried that you wouldn’t try to find love yourself and tries to help you” I said looking carefully his expressions as he sat up ruffling his hair in annoyance.    
“But still he wouldn’t need to stuff those girl on my face” he mumbled before getting up and looking at me, making me feel small shiver run down my spine.   
“Let’s go, I bet dinner is almost ready” he said and lead me out of his room.

* * *

 

  
  


Jaemin and Jeno had finished their chores and were walking with me in the hallways getting ready to go home.    
“So I heard from one maid that you were in the king’s room with him? For hours?” Jaemin asked lifting his eyebrows suggestively while Jeno just looked at me curiously.   
“I felt my ears heating up as I pushed Jaemin aways from me.   
“You pervert. I was just exploring when I found that room and then he came in there and we talked until dinner” I said feeling embarrassed over it.   
“Yeah just talking of course” Jaemin continued until Jeno elbowed him lightly shutting him up with stert stare.    
“Don’t embarrass her. I know you’re curious but let them improve their relationship in peace” he said making Jaemin pout.   
“But Nono. I was just teasing her” Jaemin whined, clinging on Jeno’s arm what made him flush light shade of pink but he brushed it off making Jaemin pout more for getting ignored.

Jeno chuckled a bit and ruffled the youngers hair and looked at me then.   
“Let’s go home. We still have work tomorrow too” he said and started walking home.

  
  


For the past days I had lived with Jeno and Jaemin they always made sure that I was okay and comfortable. They worked as usual and I went with them there to spend time with Mark what brought us closer to each other and without noticing I started slowly gaining feelings for him. Of course I couldn’t admit it to myself so I just went one with it like nothing was happening. Until one day his parents came for a visit with one girl with them.

* * *

 

 

“I said that I’m not interested in her!” we heard echoing in the hallways as soon as we entered through the main entrance once again. I looked at Jaemin and Jeno in confusion when I recognized the voice as Mark. They both were just as confused as I was and just shrugged before making our way towards the king’s office like every other day. 

When we got behind the door we heard people talking in there so we knew that Mark was there too. Jeno knocked on the door what made the voices shut up. 

Soon the door opened revealing older man looking at us with irritation visible in his gaze.    
“Who are you?” he asked what made shivers run down my spine and hide a bit behind Jaemin. I looked in the room and saw older woman with young girl beside her in front of Mark’s table. I saw Mark with messy hair and his tie loosened as he paced behind his table.

When he lifted his head with his hands in his hair he noticed us and made eye contact with me. He immediately pushed between the women as he walked to the door and pushed the man out of the way before letting us in.

 

“What’s going on?” I whispered to Mark as he stopped beside me and he just made me a sign to be quiet as he walked back to behind his table and took his suit jacket off before leaning on the table and looking at the older couple.   
“Who are these people?” the man asked as he glared at us lightly before turning his gaze to Mark. I noticed the girl just checked her nails and twirled her hair between her slim fingers as she looked at Mark flirtatiously through her lashes. That made my blood boil and Jeno placed his hand on my shoulder. When I turned to him he squeezed my shoulder as comforting manner before we all turned to Mark as he started to speak again.

“They are my friends. Jeno and Jaemin are also my servants but I would prefer for you refer of them as my friends. And Ellen there is also my friend who I got to know a while ago” when he introduced us Jeno and Jaemin bowed what made me do the same as I thought these people must be important persons.    
“Why are you friends with such unimportant people?” I heard the girl scoff and I noticed Mark squeezing the edge of the table in fury so hard that his knuckles turned white.    
“Why wouldn’t you stay quiet when you know nothing about them?” Mark just said as he tried to calm himself and to not to jump on the girl.    
“Tsk I don’t need to know about them when I can see-” she was cut off as the man in the room lifted his hand as a sign for everyone to be quiet. 

“Son you will marry Natalia. Whether you like it or not. The king needs queen beside him and you have been king without queen for too long” the man who turned out to be Mark’s father said what made the girl smirk behind her hand. The woman -who I supposed was his mother- shook her head sadly but didn’t say anything as her husband had already made his mind. I felt my heart cracking at Mark’s father’s words and I lifted my head in shock staring at him, but his face stayed stoic. 

“But-” Mark tried to reason his father but got cut off by his father.   
“No buts Mark Lee. You will marry her and the wedding is tomorrow” his father said what made Mark stare at him in shock.

“Tomorrow?! Are you insane?” Mark raised his voice staring at his father who just sighed.

“Silence. It’s settled already so don’t bother” he said to Mark what made his son frown.

I accidentally made eye contact with Mark but I turned my gaze to the floor as my heart shattered into pieces. Jaemin held my hand gently, stroking his thumb over my knuckles as I took deep breaths in. 

“Excuse us but we are going to do our chores now” Jeno said and bowed to them what made me feel thankful to him for saving me from there.

Jaemin led me outside as he wrapped his arms over my shoulder, towering beside me as Jeno came behind us and closed the door.

* * *

 

  
  


Jeno and Jaemin had to go and do their chores so I was left alone. This time I wanted to be really alone so I went to explore the garden. I was completely silent all the way as I just looked around in deep thought. The paths seemed neverending as they just kept going and turning and then making new path to somewhere else. The cherry trees had pretty pink blossoms in them but I didn’t seem to find any entertainment from it. Also the flowers were beautiful colors but they just seemed plain to me. 

 

Suddenly I noticed small white gate in between the hedge, almost covered in vines and flowers. I padded towards it as I gazed around to see if anyone would notice me entering it. When I noticed there was no staff around I held the gate handle carefully before pushing it down. I pushed the gate open a little bit what made it let out squeaking sound and I stopped, looking around trying to see if anyone heard it. When no one came around I pushed it open so I could fit through it. I entered with my back first and made sure to close the gate after me so I could have some alone time. 

When I turned around I was in awe. I thought that I had already seen everything but I was wrong. There was a small area with white pavilion in the middle, surrounded by white roses. I walked closer and noticed there was cozy looking ratan couch with some pillows and blankets on it. Somehow the area was dimly lit with only some fairy lights giving romantic vibe to it. I went inside the pavilion as I sat down on the couch carefully and I stroked over the light wood of it gently.

  
“I see you found my hideout” I got startled by voice behind me what made me turn around with lightning speed. There stood Mark with tired gaze and messy hair, his suit jacket missing and tie loosened. He chuckled lightly before walking around the couch and sitting down beside me leaving space between us. 

“I.. Sorry” I apologized as I thought that I had invaded his privacy but instead he gave me warm smile.

“Don’t apologize. I was going to show this place to you anyway” he said as he leaned back to the couch. I raised my brows in confusion.   
“How many people knows about this place?” I asked as I turned my body so I was facing him. He was looking at the ceiling where was some fairy lights too before fixing his gaze to me.

 

“Besides me, only you and Jisung” he said what left me in confusion.   
“Who’s Jisung?” I asked and he looked like light bulb just brightened in his brain.   
“He’s my younger brother. I forgot to tell you about him. He’s just so shy that you probably didn’t notice him” he explained, making me nod at the new information. There was comfortable silence between us until Mark sighed, breaking it.

“You know I don’t like Natalia at all right?” he asked looking at me nervously, fiddling with his fingers. I turned my gaze to him and made eye contact. I felt myself flushing a bit but hid it.

“Yeah I know. Why?” I eyes him carefully and again got reminded of how handsome he really is. His messy black hair framing his face, dark shimmering eyes locked with mine and thin but pink lips. Perfection if you ask me.

“I saw your reaction to my father’s words. I’m not stupid you know” he said what made my heart speed up. Does he know that I like him? Is he going to reject me?

“Also Jaemin told me you like me” he said what was like bomb dropped on my head.

 

I froze and cursed Jaemin in my mind knowing he didn’t do it with evil thoughts but he knows something what I don’t know. He is Mark’s friend after all.

“I was going to tell you this today earlier but my parents visited me with that girl who I totally don’t want to marry. So my point is that I like you too. Ever since I saw you first I got lost in your beauty. When you happened to come to the castle every day with Jaemin and Jeno it made my day always. I always waited for you to come. What I’m trying to say is… Will you make me the happiest man alive and become my girlfriend?” he ranted and after his question he closed his eyes and faced his lap with his hands clasped tightly together. I couldn’t say anything as I was too stunned by his confession. He, the king. Likes me. 

 

“Please say something. Just reject me if you need to. It will hurt less then” he sad but mumbled the last part. I knew I liked him too much to reject him. I just couldn’t possibly do it.

 

“I.. I’d love to be your girlfriend” I said and faced my lap feeling suddenly shy in his presence. He looked at me in shock for a small while before engulfing me into hug and buried his face in the crook of my neck. He held onto my waist tightly as my face was buried on his chest while he kept murmuring thank yous to my ear.

He leaned back until his back hit the couch and made me lay on top of him. I stared at him in confusion as he just smiled brightly to me. He hugged me closer and kissed my cheek quickly making me blush light pink in his embrace. 

 

That’s how we used next few hours. Cuddling and kissing each other tenderly not even thinking of others outside of our small hideout.

* * *

 

 

“Babe where were you I was so worried something happened” Overly high pitched voice was the first thing we heard when we entered to the castle again after many hours.    
“Don’t ‘babe’ me when we both know that I have zero interest in you, Natalia” Mark said coldly, staring at the girl before us. She scoffed as she noticed me and crossed her arms.

“Whatever. We are still getting married” Natalia said and flashed me a smirk. Mark clenched his knuckled until they turned white what made me touch his side gently to calm him. He glanced at me and smiled carefully before turning his expression serious again and glaring Natalia.

 

“Mark come here!” we heard his father shouting for him from some room and he looked at me before leaving slowly. I looked after him until I heard her annoying voice again.

“Dreaming of my husband I see. You have no chance with him you know” Natalia said and took step closer to me. I took deep breath before looking at her boredly.

“Haha. You are funny. Tell me another joke of yours” I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

“You will see then!” she hissed at me before taking off in some part of the castle she tries to call hers. I shook my head before lifting my head towards the room where Mark disappeared. I heard rustle behind me and when I turned around I saw Mark’s mother there with book in her hands, gripping it in frustration while I widened my eyes and bowed my head lightly to her.

 

“God I hate that girl” she said and glared at where Natalia left. I was speechless as I stared at her until she turned to look at me.

“What? Don’t tell me you like her. I saw and heard you arguing with her” she said and skipped closer to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and said:   
“Let’s go somewhere else to talk. That little witch has ears everywhere”

* * *

 

  
  


I had talked with Mrs. Lee for about an hour now and she turned out to be lovely. We talked about Natalia and how Mark’s father decided this all on his own.

Until Mrs. Lee dropped the bomb what made me freeze and blush lightly. 

“So.. How was your date with Mark?” she asked and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. I opened and closed my mouth trying to say something but I couldn’t make it into words.

“Are you official now?” she asked getting excited as I didn’t deny it. I nodded feeling the heat climb up my neck towards my ears while she squealed.

“I knew it! And I approve this. I like you so I give you my blessings” she said and hugged me swiftly making me confused but hug her back nevertheless.

“Our only problem is my husband and that little witch” she mumbled and petted my hair.

 

“How about you just suggest changing Mark’s wife to our father?” we heard from the doorway and we turned towards there to find adorable mouse looking boy standing with his huge height towering over everything.

“Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I’m Jisung. Mark’s younger brother” he said and smiled brightly to the end.   
“Sweetie! Come here and hug your mommy!” Mrs. Lee shouted and stood up while Jisung looked embarrassed by her actions. Jisung went and hugged his mother, looking huge beside her and when she pulled away she squeezed his cheeks making him whine and try to pry her hands away from his face while I giggled at their cute interaction.

* * *

 

  
  


The next day came too fast as we didn’t get to meet Mr. Lee so everyone was super tensed to try to find opportunity to talk to him. Mark kept pacing around in his room with fancy suit forced on him while some maids had found me dress to wear. I sat on his bed looking at him worriedly as he mumbled something all alone. Mrs. Lee had taken off to find his husband to talk to him about the marriage while Natalia was probably chuckling somewhere. After some time when Mark was still pacing back and forth I got enough of it. I stood up and grabbed his arm tightly, shocking him as I made him sit on the bed while making eye contact. 

“Calm down will you” I mumbled stroking some of his hair back to it’s place. He sighed before hugging me tightly.

“I’m just afraid of losing you” he murmured in my ear after he kissed my neck tenderly. I hugged him back and nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck.

“It will be alright. I won’t go anywhere” I whispered as I pulled away a little bit to see his eyes full of worry but love as well.

“I love you” he whispered to me as he held my hands in his bigger ones.

“I love you too. Now let’s go and break the marriage” I said and stood up as he did too. We walked towards the door hand in hand and exited the door ready to ruin this wedding.

* * *

 

 

I sat in the first row with Mrs. Lee on my right side and Jisung on my left side. Both of them tried talking to me in order to calm my nerves as I waited for the perfect opportunity for us to interrupt the marriage. I knew Jisung and Mrs. Lee were with me on this mission so I wasn’t so nervous. 

 

When Natalia bagan walking down the aisle with smug grin on her caked face with pure white dress on her, Mark looked at us anxiously, fiddling with his fingers. He glanced at us from time to time only for one of us to mouth him ‘not yet’ and him getting more and more nervous. Natalia took her place beside Mark and shot me a smirk behind her hair but I smirked back to her knowing this will not be her wedding day. The priest started the wedding. 

 

When the vows had been said -Mark whined to me since he had to learn his vow what Mr. Lee wrote- and they had exchanged rings Mark looked uncomfortable as the ‘I do’ part was coming up soon. I looked at Mrs. Lee and she nodded and lifted three fingers indicating that we will do it when the last finger is down.

“I do” We heard Natalia’s voice. Two fingers up. Priest spoke.

“I.. I do?” We heard Mark’s questioning voice. Only one finger up. 

Jisung leaned over my shoulder so he could see the sign too.    
“Without anyone being against this marriage” The priest spoke. Last finger down.

We stood up and everyone turned their gazes to us, even the priest.

“We’re against this marriage!” Mrs. Lee yelled as loudly as she possibly could shocking everyone as the groom’s mother. Mr. Lee tried to get us to sit down but Mrs. Lee swatted his hand away as she stood proudly facing the priest.

“Well… Justify your decision” the priest demanded us and that didn’t shake us at all. I felt Jisung patting my back carefully to get me to stand beside Mrs. Lee so everyone saw us all.

 

“That girl over there is just manipulating little girl who is only after our money while here we have the girl who truly loves our son and not his money. I can proudly tell Ellen is my daughter-in-law!” Mrs. Lee said what shocked everyone and soon the crowd was whispering together and pointing at Natalia. 

“No! Ellen is the bad girl here! Not me!” Natalia shouted making everyone flinch and Mark turned to the priest to say something. The priest nodded and silenced everyone.

“With my granted permission” the priest started what made everyone hold their breaths.

 

“I cancel this marriage” 

 

That made me jump in happiness while Natalia was fuming. Mrs. Lee looked at me excitedly while Jisung was laughing behind me happily. Mark turned towards me and made eye contact. Jisung pushed me a bit making me look at him in confusion.

“Go to your prince” he said and winked what made me smile. I thanked him quietly before I dashed towards Mark where he was standing. He noticed me coming and walked towards me. 

I practically jumped on him as he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly as I wrapped mine around his neck while looking up to him with happy grin on my face. I cupped his face in my palms as he closed the gap between us and kissed me tenderly smiling into the kiss.

Everyone started cheering for us as I tiptoed in front of him having kiss full of love.

I heard Natalia raging behind us but paid no mind to her as we parted our lips but kept our foreheads together. We laughed and hugged each other tightly as the crowd clapped for us. 

 

Jisung and Mrs. Lee were smiling from ear to ear as they watched us and Mr. Lee broke into small smile too. 

“I love you. So much” Mark murmured to me gripping my hips tighter.

 

“I love you too” I mumbled back to him with my arms now around his neck.

* * *

 

  
  


I felt hands on my hips and chest pressing against my back. I just stood in Mark’s rooms balcony looking at the sunset. Actually it was our room now. I felt Mark nuzzling his nose on my hair as he moved his hands to play with my fingers gently. 

“Can I ask you something, Love?” Mark murmured with husky voice to my ear.

“You already did” I chuckled lowly and turned my head so I saw him. 

“Seriously” he he laughed softly before turning me to face the sunset again.

 

“You know I actually knew you would come here. You were a part of prediction what my mom saw and I knew you would come” he said what made me shocked. He prevented me from turning around by holding onto my back but after a small while of silence and nothing I turned around only to find Mark kneeling before me.

I let out surprised gasp and covered my mouth with my hand. He pulled out a small velvet box out of his pocket.

 

“Will you marry me?” He asked and looked at me with hopeful glint in his dark endearing eyes staring into mine tenderly.

 

“Yes!” 


End file.
